


"What the fuck is a cisgender?" -MC, probably

by Nehanshika_524



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Trans 707 | Luciel Choi, Trans Character, Trans Yoosung Kim, all the trans characters, chat fic, dont worry MC and Jumin talk it out later, its their fate, trans MC, trans boy MC, transphobes get Roasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nehanshika_524/pseuds/Nehanshika_524
Summary: A tiny oneshot where the MC is a trans boy. Because, y'know. You apparently can't be male in Mystic Messenger.(Or: MC comes out, Jaehee is a Supportive Girlfriend, Jumin is kind of an asshole but apologises later. Yooseven is also totally a thing.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhh forgive the quality of this fic it's been in my fuckin documents forever just take the damn thing taKE IT  
> also i pretty much wrote MC/Hojin's experiences around how I personally feel as a transmasc person, so im sorry if it's a little unusual?? ahh idk just enjoy the fic  
> also Yooseven and MC/Jaehee are mentioned, but aren't rlly the main focus of the fic, so i untagged both :C sorry!

“I told you, I'm not a girl!” He finally snapped. His heart sank the second he sent it.

For a few seconds, the chatroom remained silent. Then:

 

 **Yoosung** ★: what do you mean?? :0

 **Jumin** : You... aren't female?

 **707** : lolol what should we call you then lololol

 **Jaehee** : Why only say this now?

 **Zen** : She did bring it up before lol. Remember when we first met her?

 **Yoosung** ★: youre right!!! mimi, are you really not a girl?

 **Jumin** : You look like one...

 **Zen** : yeah lol what do you mean u aren’t a girl?

 **Zen** : ☆。.:*・°☆✿ **Have I wasted my good looks on someone who can’t even appreciate them?** ✿☆。.:*・°☆

 **707** : don’t be an ass lmao maybe we should listen

 **Jaehee** : I think anyone can appreciate your good looks, regardless of gender identity.

 **Jaehee** : After all, can’t everyone appreciate flowers for their beauty?

 **Yoosung** ★: omg no-one cares about zen’s good looks!!!

 **Jaehee** : **I do, you heathen.**

 **Yoosung** ★: T_T

 **Jumin** : Zen’s quote-unquote “good” looks aside, there’s still the matter of Hyun-Mi’s gender.

 **Jumin** : Well, Mi? What are you, really?

 **Zen** : **Did you just imply that I am not a picture of perfect beauty?**

 **707** : LMAO

 **707** : but yeah mi whats ur gender

 **707** : if you are a guy id hate to think we’d been calling u a girl this whole time

 

He paused for a moment before answering, heart thudding loudly in the centre of his chest. Should he…? No, it was too late to back out now. Besides, they would understand, right? They wouldn’t- they wouldn’t _hate_ him or anything, right?

 

 **HyunMi** : Well… Um…

 **HyunMi** : First of all, i’d rather it if you didn’t call me Hyun-Mi.

 **Yoosung** ★: !!!!! oh!!! what do you want to be called then?

 **HyunMi** : ...I think i’d prefer...

\-- **HyunMi** has changed their name to **JohnCena** \--

 **Jumin** : **Don’t.**

 **JohnCena** : …

\-- **JohnCena** has changed their name to **Hojin** \--

 **Hojin** : Well… my name is Hojin. i’d like to be called by it.

 **Hojin** : If that’s okay!

 **707** : of course its ok lol. so youre a guy then?

 **Hojin** : Well. um. yes. i think?

 **Jumin** : You “think”?

 **Jumin** : Shouldn’t you know for a fact what you are?

 **Yoosung** ★: not necessarily!!! gender can be rly hard sometimes D:

 **707** : yoosungs right jumin its not always black and white like that

 **707** : sometimes people spend their whole lives trying to figure out who they are

 **Jaehee** : I agree. In fact, I congratulate Hojin for figuring it out this early on.

 **Hojin** : So you really dont mind?? at all???

 **Jaehee** : Of course not. You're still you, after all.

 **Jaehee** : In fact, I’ve scheduled an appointment with my hair dresser for you later this week, and there are several stores I know of to help you find more appropriate clothing. They are willing to give a discount, too.

 **Hojin** : Oh!! thanks, jaehee!!! youll have to let me pay you back.

 **Jaehee** : Consider it my treat c:

 **Hojin** : You’re the best girlfriend ever <3

 **Yoosung** ★: WHOA JAEHEE HOW DID U DO ALL THAT SO FAST OMG

 **Jaehee** : I figured it out three days ago.

 **Zen** : And u didn’t say anything????????

 **Jaehee** : It was his secret to tell????????

 **Zen** : Fair point.

 **Jumin** : Secret? Why would it be a secret? I’m still having a very hard time believing she is male in the first place.

 **Hojin** : That’s ‘he’ to you, trustfund kid.

 **Hojin** : plus.

 **Hojin** : im not asking whether or not you believe me.

 **707** : HOJIN GOT NO CHILL LOLOLOLOLOL

 **Yoosung** ★: it kinda seems like jumin doesnt rly get whats going on…

 **Zen** : I mean, tbh, I don’t either.

 **Zen** : but if Hojin says he’s a boy then he’s a boy.

 **Zen** : it’s not our place to dispute it imo.

 **Hojin** : thank you <3

 **Jumin** : You’re right, I **don’t** “get what’s going on”.

 **Jumin** : Hyun-Mi, if you really are a boy, why didn’t you just say so at first? I’m not inclined to believe you so suddenly.

 **Jumin** : *Hojin. Sorry.

 **Hojin** : Jumin, you dont have to understand or believe what im saying. you just have to call me Hojin and accept the fact that im not a girl.

 **Jumin** : This is frustrating. I’m leaving.

\-- **Jumin Han** has left the chatroom—

 **Yoosung** ★: jumin thats so mean!!!!!!

 **Zen** : What a crybaby lol. It’s not frustrating, he’s just refusing to listen.

 **Jaehee** : Not for the first time, either.

 **Hojin** : Yeah, well…

 **Hojin** : the reason i didnt push the matter at the beginning was because…

 **Hojin** : I was afraid of something like this.

 **Hojin** : I was afraid all of you would ask questions first and respect me later.

 **Yoosung** ★: aww, hojin!! you can trust us!!!

 **Yoosung** ★: esp me and 707!!! we’re the same as u!!!!

 **Hojin** : wait really are you kidding me

 **707** : nope lmao he isn’t

 **707** : we’re trans too buddy

 **Yoosung** ★: !!! THIS SIS S O EXCITIGN IMS O HAPPY FOR U HOJIN

 **Zen** : Yoosung your typos

 **707** : dan yoosung ur typpo s

 **Jaehee** : **STOP.**

 **707** : lolololol

 **707** : srry not srry

 **707** : anyway yeah dw about jumin he’ll come around

 **Yoosung** ★: he wasnt really nice to us either at first!!!

 **Yoosung** ★: in the meantime, wanna play LOLOL with us??

 **Yoosung** ★: bet you cant beat my high score!!

 **707** : bet you **really** cant beat mine ;)

 **Yoosung** ★: that’s bc uR A HACKEKR

 **Hojin** : Bet I can anyway.

 **Jaehee** : Ooh, scary.

 **Jaehee** : Watch out, Luciel.

 **Zen** : Haha, have fun.

 **Zen** : Oh also

 **Zen** : .:*・°☆✿♡Hojin, you make a **very** cute boy~♡✿☆°・*:.

 **Hojin** : Hehe, thanks c:

 **Hojin** : Well, Yoosung, time to go obliterate your boyfriend’s high score.

 **707** : **Not so fast.**

 **707** : **Nobody in the whole history of LOLOL has ever been known to defeat me, the great 707, by stealing my crown as top of the leaderboard.**

 **Hojin** : We’ll see about that, i guess!

 **Yoosung** ★: HA TAKE THAT SEVEN

 **707** : he hasnt even done anything yet?

 **Jaehee** : c:

 **Jaehee** : Enjoy your game. Hojin, I’ll send the date/time for your hairdresser appointment on a separate line.

 **Hojin** : thank you again!

 **Jaehee** : Anytime, honey!

* * *

 

 **Hojin** : Hey, Jumin?

 **Hojin** : i wanted to talk to you about something.

 **Jumin** : About your gender issue?

 **Hojin** : It’s not an “issue”, it’s who i am.

 **Hojin** : you need to accept that.

 **Jumin** : I’m sorry if I’ve hurt you, Hojin. I just don’t understand it.

 **Jumin** : You look female, you sound female, you told us you had a female name.

 **Jumin** : How are you male?

 **Hojin** : Well… let me put it this way.

 **Hojin** : You were “born” male, right?

 **Jumin** : Yes…?

 **Hojin** : And you identify as a male. Therefore, the gender that was assigned to you at birth, based on your body, is correct to your identity. This makes you “cisgender”.

 **Hojin** : make sense so far?

 **Jumin** : …I think so, yes. I’m not sure I understand the difference between gender and sex, though. How can one be different to the other?

 **Hojin** : Well, i’m “transgender”. in other words, the gender assigned to me at birth, based on my body- female- isn’t correct to my identity.

 **Hojin** : Gender is a concept; sex is physiological. so… gender is in the head, sex is in the body!

 **Jumin** : So… A bit like a boy trapped in a girl’s body?

 **Hojin** : kind of! It’s more like… i’m a boy trapped in the concept of a girl.

 **Hojin** : Think of it this way: imagine that, your entire life, you’ve been told you’re female. A girl. however, you know you’re male, through and through.

 **Hojin** : that’s pretty much how it feels for me!

 **Jumin** : Oh! Yes, that does make sense.

 **Jumin** : I think I’ll do some research to wrap my head around it later, but I do understand.

 **Jumin** : I’m… Very sorry for the way I acted. It was impatient and rude.

 **Hojin** : That’s alright, i forgive you.

 **Jumin** : That is a relief; I’d hate for a friendship like yours to be ruined. Now, if what Yoosung says is correct, you have a certain high score to beat?

 **Hojin** : That i do.

 **Jumin** : Well, then, have fun humiliating Seven!

 **Hojin** : I willllll!

 **Hojin** : Bye, Jumin!

 **Jumin** : Until next time, Hojin.

**Author's Note:**

> questions? comments? requests? hmu on my writing blog: dhillarearenn !


End file.
